1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus capable of achieving multiple functions by selectively mounting plural cartridges.
Conventional apparatus for processing image information is usually composed of separate units of different functions such as a copying unit for image copying, an image reading unit for converting an image into digital signals, an image recording unit for forming a digital image according to image information signals etc. so that it has been necessary to prepare various image recording units according to the desired forms of image recording.
For example, there is already commercialized an image recording apparatus capable of storage, transmission and copying of an image by converting the same into image signals, through the combination for example of an image reading unit, an image recording unit and a memory unit.
Though such apparatus facilitates the storage, transmission or other processings of an image by conversion thereof into image signals, the tendency is to obtain a coarse image due to the limitation in the resolving power of the image reading unit and of the image recording unit. For example, in case of copying image information, the quality of the copied image is considerably deteriorated and may become practically unacceptable.
However, an improved resolving power for avoiding the above-mentioned drawback inevitably leads to an increase in the dimension and cost of the apparatus, whereby the practical cost performance required in other functions such as storage or transmission are not met, and advantages of various image recording methods cannot be fully exploited.